


Enigma

by DemonAngelSakina



Series: Two's Good, Three's Better? [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Assassin - Freeform, Established Relationship, Human, Internal Monologue, M/M, Mage, Slash, Werewolf, necromancer - Freeform, preslash, prethreesome, unhealthy relationship, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 20:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonAngelSakina/pseuds/DemonAngelSakina
Summary: "... We're back again to the beginning of the circle.For every answer...For every observation...More mysteries and questions appear.I cannot make any sense of either of them and their association..."~Or...A look into the mind of someone on the outside looking in.





	Enigma

**Author's Note:**

> Internal monologue piece from the perspective of the necromancer with the ghosthounds from the previous short.  
> Giving some backstory to Michael and 'Rex' and their unhealthy relationship.

I am all too aware that I watch them far more than I should, but...what else can one be expected to do when they are faced with a pair of completely opposite and equally convoluted enigmas like Michael and 'Rex'?

It is not just the pair's 'relationship'--if one is charitable enough to refer to whatever their association is, in such terms--but, the men themselves. For every answer that you manage to uncover, a new question--or countless ones--crops up and can leave you more lost than when you started trying to unravel the web of mystery tangled around them both.

Michael...

A vampire and an assassin--a master of poisons, an artist with his collection of fighting and throwing knives, an expert gunslinger, and a centuries old tactician.

The farthest that anyone has succeeded in tracing his origins is Southern Europe, during the early or mid 12th century--the illegitimate child of a Lord, perhaps even a 'knight', and a slave. He has only confirmed his bloodline and hinted at the time period being 'close enough', but the details remain tucked just out of reach. He has admitted that he murdered his birth-father as a child--recalling his 'tenth summer' as the time-frame for the kill--but his reasoning for the kill remains known only to himself and the dead dwelling in his past.

None know when exactly he was sired--even Queen Driretlan Balthion cannot divine an answer to that riddle...nor can she learn who was responsible as, for what it's worth, Michael does not recall anything about the vampire involved. When asked, he glosses over anything that could be related to the event...if he even bothers to acknowledge the questions, that is.

What I do know, from observation more than questioning, is that the man is a sociopath almost to the point of satire. I do wonder if his lack of empathy and absolute disdain for all is a byproduct of his centuries--jaded and cynical, with a complete disregard for the intertwined simplicity and complexity of existence.

But, I have seen glimpses beneath the ice--rage and hatred boiling just beneath the surface...an all-consuming bloodlust and sadism that, thankfully, rarely slips free of whatever choke chain he keeps it on.

While I have heard more than enough stories around the castle, about his efficiency and swiftness as a silent killer--most whisper of him as if he is a 'ghost' for his stealth and 'class' on a job--I have also heard of his brutality when the mood strikes him. During those times, he does not go for a clean kill...he goes for the pain--physical and psychological torment to sate his own needs. Some have seen him in the aftermath of spending an hour with a victim...calmly wiping away blood from his hands and face--white-blond hair splattered in drying crimson--and only pausing long enough to inform someone to send in a clean-up crew if there is anything left of the mutilated mass of gore left in his wake.

Most fear him--he only has loyalty to the royal family, bowing his head to the princess and princes, and taking a knee only to the queen.

All know that he is dangerous--an apex predator prowling the shadows, wearing only the thinnest possible veneer of detached civility.

Anyone with sense would avoid him at all costs.

Anyone but 'Rex' it seems.

'Rex'...

A werewolf as far as any can tell, even if none have seen him change. A mercenary by trade who prefers hand-to-hand combat until the heavy artillery is dropped into his hands.

He has seeming centuries under his belt, but cannot recall how many. Even his true name is as unknown as his origins. 

All he knows is that the myriad of scars covering almost every inch of his body, speak of a lifetime, if not several, spent in combat--reflexes and instincts honed to perfection.

All he knows is the symbols branded onto the underside of each wrist, outside of each ankle, and centered on his upper chest and back, speak of some form of mad magick used to alter him into something beyond what he could have once been--he moves faster, hits harder, heals from wounds that would be lethal to even a dragon, and there is his lengthened lifespan to consider.

He could very well be nothing beyond the product of some mad procedure or experiment in creating a living weapon, and he tells you freely that he is all too aware of it.

Insanity describes him well--it fits too perfectly really. Untamed and unpredictable as a raging wildfire--he treats chaos and violence as if they are his dearest friends, relishing in being at the epicenter of combat like most would indulge in a fine wine. He has long been described as 'explosive'--hot-tempered and reckless with no regard for his own life.

He is rough-handed and crude-tongued--I've heard more than enough about how easily he can string together swears and insults across multiple languages to create something utterly scathing and nigh-impossible to come back from. It's like a game to him--he wants to shock with the things that he says. He wants to see just how much outrage he can incite in someone with just his words just to see how far to violence he can push them.

And why does he do this, one may ask?

For the pain.

He wants to feel his bones break.

He wants to see his skin bruise and tear.

He wants to smell his blood around him.

He wants to hurt--no, that isn't right. He 'needs' the sharp agony like he needs the air that he breathes or the alcohol that he drinks. He craves his own suffering because, in his words, 'the pain is all that he has to let him know that he's alive'.

And that frightens me for both of their sakes, because 'Rex' needs to hurt...and Michael needs to hurt someone. 

Masochist and Sadist. 

Opposites that only come together because they fit together in the worst ways...if only because, there is nothing to stop them from destroying each other in a bid to sate their individual needs.

In the beginning, everyone knows that they hated each other...but no one can tell you when, nor how, they moved from that hatred to this...let's call it 'frenemies with benefits relationship', shall we? In all truth, I think that most try to ignore it because of how little sense it makes.

Don't mistake me. I know all too well that some would misjudge me for my thoughts, but...tell me, is it wrong to see that there is nothing to act as a buffer to their extremes? That one of them could, very well, end up dead? And that anyone unfortunate enough to be caught in their crossfire will not make it out unscathed?

Think for a moment, if you will.

Michael is sadistic--he needs to make someone suffer to make himself feel anything. He only stops when there is nothing left for him to gain from his victim. He only stops hurting them when he has completely destroyed them and ended their life. He never sees a reason to hold back because, to him, no one deserves 'mercy'--even more so because, such a thing was never granted to him.

'Rex' is masochistic--he needs to suffer because he thinks that pain is the only sign of life in him. He won't tell someone to stop if they begin to go too far--he will egg them on, push them farther...dare them to take things to each new, even more precarious level. To him, there is no limit.

And, even more unnerving to consider, 'Rex' seems to live to push Michael to his most violent extremes.

How do I know? 

Because...Michael is possessive. If he considers something as his, that's it--it IS his. It belongs solely to him and he will slaughter anyone who even considers trying to take it away from him. Michael sees 'Rex' as his. 'Rex' knows this...and will flirt, even outright propositioning, any reasonably attractive male or female that he sees...right in front of Michael, if only to see the possessive fury overtake the vampire to the degree that he grabs 'Rex' by the throat and forces the wolf to leave wherever he is at the time, locking both of them behind some door for hours at a time.

Some whisper that it has to be "divine intervention" if you see 'Rex' within twenty-four hours, and he isn't limping, after he pulls such a stunt. And the way that 'Rex' smirks after he's free of that room--the wolf looks every bit like the cat who's gotten into the cream.

Are they lovers? I cannot say. 

At least eighty percent of their 'relationship' can be described as "I'll attempt to give you a decent eulogy"--if that refers to them trying to kill each other or not, is up for debate. The rest...well...no one can be sure.

Yes, Michael will kill anyone who hurts 'Rex'--I have heard someone say that Michael has claimed that he is the only one allowed to kill 'Rex', but most think that is only because he considers 'Rex' as his property.

And 'Rex'...I don't know. I don't think that even 'Rex' can sort out the twists and turns of his own mind.

But... we're back again to the beginning of the circle.

For every answer...

For every observation...

More mysteries and questions appear.

I cannot make any sense of either of them and their association...

...And I can't answer whether or not I want to accept their invitation to join them.

...And the fact that I am considering it, scares me more than I can ever say.


End file.
